The Mess We Created
by perfectlyanonymousx3
Summary: Bella and Edward discover something that changes their future forever. They are young, in love, and completely not ready for what is about to come. Hilarity ensues as the group digs themselves deeper and deeper in trouble. Normal Pairing. Enjoy my loves!


"God damn it!" I cursed to the empty bathroom. I slammed the stupid stick against the edge of the sink repeatedly, like it had the power to reverse what I have done. I threw the other two stupid sticks on the linoleum floor. I felt the angry tears weld up in my eyes as I debated whether to punch something. I decided against it for it would be far too dramatic. "I had plans," my voice loudly whined to no one once again.

I did have plans and they were now officially screwed. My plans were to simply go to college with Edward, graduate with Edward, move in with Edward, get married to Edward, and then eventually maybe have his babies. Nowhere in the plan did that include carrying his child my senior year of high school.

I felt the vile of vomit rise in my chest for the third time this afternoon. My breathing began to become ragged once I realized I had no plan. I based my existence off of that plan and now it was wiped clean by the smiley face on the stupid fucking stick.

It pissed me off even more that I was the one this was happening to. Edward and I have had sex for the first time two months ago, despite the fact that we have been inseparable since eighth grade that was our first time. We were not smart about it at all, but we are both two raging hormonal teenagers, we both lost control. Everyone should be proud we lasted this long. Now Alice, on the other hand, has been active since ninth grade and she had not one pregnancy scare. Where was I going with my life?

What the hell did I do to deserve this? I paced back in forth thinking about everything I could be punished for. Does God really want Charlie and Renee to strangle me? My mother doesn't even live with me in Forks, and I still think she would take a flight all the way from phoenix to kill me. She might be disappointed to find that Charlie already buried my body without her.

I wonder if they would buy the whole "I'm the reincarnation of Mary. I swear I never had sex. What's sex?" gig. I almost laughed at my stupidity if it wasn't for the sobs that were threatening to come out.

My breathing once again became uncontrollable as I thought of ways to tell my parents. I couldn't decide their reaction and it was driving me nuts. My hands were running through my hair causing my brown hair to look disheveled and knotty. The tears were staining my pale cheeks. My brown eyes looked bigger as they glistened with the unwelcomed tears.

I looked at my torso in the mirror, which immediately made me start crying again. I would no longer have my petite figure; it would be more like the attack of the walking blob. It wasn't the fact that I would be looking like a blob, but it was that everyone would be seeing the growing blob daily at school. I took pride in everyone staying out of my business, but now it was just nothing but a reminder for them to look at.

I can imagine it now… "Poor Bella Swan," or, "So much for being innocent," or my favorite, "Who's your baby daddy?" I just wanted to hide under my bed forever and ever with Edward.

Poor Edward, he didn't deserve this. We both planned on going to the same college, but he was on his way to becoming a doctor but we both ruined that by not even thinking about protection. I slammed my flat palm against my bathroom door. Edward was a genius in many ways and this was going to be an extreme struggle for us. If there would be an 'us' anymore.

I could not possibly be a mother. There were days where I couldn't even remember to feed myself, let alone another child. I liked kids, but having kids of my own seemed so farfetched.

I hated thinking about the confrontation that was soon to happen. He would be disappointed in himself and would probably look sick. I already made my choice though. I was keeping him/her, Edward or no Edward. This baby was my responsibility and there was no way I would dump it. I couldn't even think the word abortion let alone imagine my life after one. This baby was _mine_. My fingers slowly crawled to my stomach where _my _Baby grew. I rubbed the soon to be bump and prayed that things would just work out.

My pregnancy estimation was about two months. That was the first time Edward and I had sex and we didn't use a condom. We were being so irresponsible just letting our hormones take over. We thought him pulling out would be enough, but of course it wasn't. Our first time was special and perfect and this was probably going to ruin sex for me until that one day when I get married.

I didn't look pregnant at all, just bloated. I was hoping that it was my MIA period one week ago that was making me throw up and feel so bloated, but no. It was a baby. Nothing is ever the easy way, huh?

I needed a friend right now, not Edward. I loved him to death, but I needed a girl to sit and bring me to my right mind. I would have called Rosalie, but she left for college a week ago with Emmett. I had no choice but to call the hyperactive pixie. Yes, she was my absolute best friend, but Alice was never good at saying the right things. She would probably make me cry even more discussing my maternity clothes and the baby's nursery design. I felt another bit of vomit glide up my throat at the thought of things I wasn't expecting to worry about until five to ten years from now.

I sat on the toilet with my head between my legs. Slowly, but surely it kicked away any sense of nausea I had. My breathing slowed to a calm rate, but was faster than normal.

My fingers grabbed the shitty phone in my pocket and attempted to dial her number. I had to restart the order three times before I finally got it right. Hitting call, I bit my lip in anticipation. I can imagine her being excited about something like this, claiming herself the god mother so she could spoil the poor child rotten.

"Something's wrong," she answered in the phone. I had no idea how she knows these things, but instantly I started blubbering ridiculously. There was no way I keep a baby from crying if I couldn't even stop myself. I attempted words through my high pitch cries, but nothing came out. "I'll be right there," she sighed into the phone. I felt like I was in a horrible movie.

I pressed end, but my crying didn't cease from droning on. My fingers found themselves clicking through my pictures in effort to distract myself, but when a picture of Edward and I popped up my heart fell through my stomach and the tears once again poured out. If I had to lose him, I don't know what I would do. I would feel empty and incomplete without him. I knew since eighth grade that he was the one and only love of my life. He's all I ever wanted and all I ever will want.

The shitty feelings didn't stop there though, after wiping my face from excess water, my phones started buzzing. That signaled a text message and my insides cramped as I flipped it open. It wasn't a shock at all to see Edward's name flash on the screen. I clicked view…

_I have a surprise for you ;)_

I wanted to type back, "No, Edward. I have a surprise for you," but there was no need to make him stress even more when he was at baseball practice. Yes, my boyfriend was a grass fairy, but a damn good one. Instead of being mature and texting him something back, I turned my phone off and threw it in my desk drawer so I wouldn't think about hurting him anymore.

Next thing I did was leaned over the toilet and heaved until Alice somehow joined me holding my hair back. There wasn't even anything left in my stomach for me to throw up, so I sat against my bathroom wall with my head between my knees. "Bella, sweetie, what's wrong?" her soprano voice rang.

"Look on the sink," I choked out unable to say the words myself.

I heard her light footsteps shuffle to the sink where I heard her grab the object of objection, "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Who's yo baby daddy?" she attempted to lighten the mood. She's really awful with saying the right things at the right time.

"Please shut up," I cried. She held her hands up as an apology, but the smile was growing on her face.

She sat next to me and pulled my head on her lap combing my hair, "It will be okay," her voice was gentle and sweet. How could it be okay? I just turned 18 not even two days ago. It was September 15 and I was two months pregnant. What a present.

"Alice, I really appreciate you saying that, but it won't be. We both know I'm completely fucked on this one," my voice was defeated.

Alice shook her head, so quick to argue, "I don't know that, Bella. I do know that you and Edward will get through this. Don't underestimate yourself. Did you think about the options for the baby yet?" she questioned. I could hear the sadness in her voice over the options. I knew Alice was against adoption because she was adopted. Although she loved her parents very much, she desperately searched for knowledge about her biological parents. I would never want anyone to go through that, therefore that's why this baby is _mine_.

I nodded very sure, "I'm keeping it, there are no other options." She seemed slightly perked up giving the situation.

"Did you tell Edward yet?" I shook my head. She whipped out her phone before I could protest and texted him no doubt. Sometimes she was so pushy on the worst things. "There," she said throwing her purse back in her bag. "He'll be here after soccer practice. Do you want me to stay?" She asked sympathetically. Although my hands were ready to handcuff us together, I told her to go. She kissed my forehead, "I love you, prego. I'm here for you always." Great already a nickname, I felt like I should punch her if it wasn't for her last statement.

Not even ten minutes later, Edward came running through my door with worry written on his forehead. Alice probably made the text seem like I was dying, I wasn't so sure that I wasn't.

"Babe, you look like shit," he said feeling my head while pressing his big hand in the small of my back. At least he was honest. My eyes were swollen and my cheeks were obviously stained with tears. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my head into his chest. His hand cradled my head into his chest while the other was completely around my mid section. He whispered in my ear. "Did something happen? What's wrong?" He asked. I nodded into his chest and resisted the sob that was about to break out. "Come on, tell me, Bella." He pulled me impossibly tighter to his body.

As much as I didn't want to, I knew I had to release him to explain this without getting distracted by his perfect smell. _Time to act like an adult, Bella_, I repeated in my head over and over. With that, I pushed all tears back and pushed my shoulders up. "You're going to need to sit down," I said my voice slightly shaky. His eyebrows furrowed before he obeyed my instructions. I knew he was going to end up sitting down either way. "Don't freak out, well actually you will freak out, but try not to. This is hard for me too," my hand scratched my forehead nervously. "Just calm down, please just calm down," I begged to him.

"I am calm, you're babbling. Just tell me what's wrong, love," he seemed amused as he used his feet to pull my legs closer to him. With my legs in between his, he grabbed my hand and placed a simple kiss on my palm. I stood looking down at his perfection before I just let it all go.

I just spilled it out all over the floor, "I'm..." the words seemed impossible to say so I whispered them, "pregnant." I knew he heard me though.

The smirk faded into an open mouth, eyes wide expression. His face was completely white. He didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity, "Please tell me your kidding," he hoped. I wish I was.

"You honestly think I would joke about this?" I asked. I hoped he knew that I would never ever do that. He was silent for what seemed like forever. The color washed through his face again and that relieved me a little. I could tell he was freaking out by his jaw clenching and the sadness in his eyebrow movements.

"H-How did this happen? We were careful," he whispered to himself. He clutched my hand tighter bringing it over his eyes.

"We were careful the second, third, fourth, fifth, and you get the picture. The first time though…" my voice trailed off. I was ashamed to admit this to him, even though he knew very well what happened.

He groaned, "I'm so sorry," why should he be sorry? It was obviously a team effort. "I thought pulling out would be enough." His loose hand was ripping his hair out. Oh my Edward. I pulled him hand from his hair and ran my fingers through it so he had some left.

"I didn't exactly scream 'no', Edward. It wasn't just you," my heart was breaking seeing him so upset. He pulled me onto his lap burying he head into the crook of my neck. I twirled his bronze hair through my fingers gently. It was one of those things that calmed him down.

"What are we going to do?" he mumbled into my neck. His lips were rubbing against my warm skin as he seemed so hopeless. I just wanted him to feel better and take the burden out of his life.

This is where it was going to get hard for me. I started to cry again when I said this, "I know this is unexpected and I understand how we are too young for this, but it's not an option for me to give up _my_ baby," his green eyes shot up to meet mine. "If you can't handle that, then you can just walk out now," my heart broke at my final words and my crying turned into breathless sobs. I was fully expecting him to shove me off his lap and run for the hills, but he rocked me until I realized he wasn't going anywhere.

He tilted my chin down to him and although my cheeks were still wet, he pressed his lips against mine sweetly. My hands wrapped around his neck for the everlasting feeling. He pulled away so our lips were just grazing, "Giving up _you_ is not an option," he buried his face in my neck. I combed my fingers through his hair, burying my face in it. "Do you think _we _can handle it?"

My voice was monotone trying to take in everything that was happening, "I honestly don't know." For the first time, I didn't know how things will be and it terrified me to no end.

He put his hands over my bloated stomach and mumbled to himself, "_Our _baby," I felt self conscious as he left his hand on my stomach. I really wished I was just getting chunky or something. "Let's lock ourselves away from everyone forever," he whispered. I wanted nothing more than to do that. We think too alike sometimes.

My voice was weak, "I wish…"

"How are we going to tell our parents?" he asked looking in my eyes. I shied away at the thought of that.

I cleared my throat, "I was thinking that we could keep it a secret for like a few months or so," my voice was high.

"Mmm. I wish. I think it's even a little obvious now, love," his hand gave a gently squeeze to my belly region.

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

"You have a small bump," he said like it was obvious.

"Does it look like I just gained a little weight?" I asked hoping.

He shook his head a little, "At first I thought that that's what it was, but it's all in the same region," he circled the area with his long finger.

I groaned, "But my mom said she didn't show with me for like four months."

"Everyone's different, Bella." I jumped off his lap and ran into the bathroom to see my stomach. I turned towards the side and noticed that my flat stomach was no longer. I had a pooch. It was very small, but distinctly there. I cursed under my breath as my hands sized it up. Edward was leaning against the door looking at my bare stomach.

I bet no one could tell if they didn't actually know I was pregnant. They would just think I would need to cut back on fried food or something.

He walked behind me and placed his hands on my bare stomach carefully measuring my face for any discomfort. We were both freaking out in many ways as he just looked at my stomach and probably imagined be the size of a whale. I could understand the feeling. As if he was reading my mind, "You'll look beautiful," he whispered. I tilted my neck towards him and grabbed his chin, pulling his lips towards mine. We had to get through this.

After the comfort kiss, Edward's eyes fell upon the sticks that decided our fate for us. I really should have thrown them away. This made things much more dramatic for him to actually see the proof. For his sake, I picked the two off the floor and the one on the sink and threw them away no question about it.

"So our parents?" he gulped nervously.

I grumbled again at the thought of telling them, "Definitely not tonight…" He started leaving a trail of gentle loving kisses on my neck to calm me down, but it barely took my mind off the thought of my own tomb stone.

His 6'2 frame stood straight and looked down at me. His fingers were through my belt loops as my hands wrapped around his neck. "Would tomorrow be okay with you?" He asked reluctantly.

"No," I answered honestly. "No day will be okay with me," my face dropped. Charlie would disown me and my life would be a mess.

He pushed the wisp hairs from my face and held his hand at the top of my head, "We have to tell them, B."

I smacked my forehead into his hard chest, "No we don't."

"Tomorrow, love. Let's get it over with."

Those were the last words he spoke before my dad came home. I forgot about dinner for valid reasons, so Charlie called in pizza. Edward didn't leave my side once. He stayed for dinner, much to Charlie's dismay. Charlie thought we were getting too serious in tenth grade that's why he isn't a fan of Edward. He thought he was a gentleman, but in his eyes you can never trust a teenage boy with his only daughter… he has no idea.

I never let go of Edward's hand thinking I would spill the beans just like that. Charlie wasn't aware of the tension, but it was there. Instead of talking, I jammed the pizza in my mouth to a point where I was literally incapable of moving from fullness.

While Charlie was doing dishes, Edward insisted on escorting me to my bed like I had some kind of disease now. "Door open," Charlie called over his shoulder. That was a little ironic since we created his grandchild with the door open while he was downstairs watching the game. A cold shower may have been necessary for that day, especially since the consequences were so very rash.

Once we were at the stairs and out of Charlie's vision, Edward kicked me up into his arms like I was incapable of walking. I was going to argue, but I didn't want Charlie to either get suspicious or pissed at Edward for carrying me up to my bedroom bridal style. Imagine what that would like to a father of an eighteen year old girl.

Once we were in my room, with the door only a foot open, I smacked Edward upside the head. He rubbed his head, "What'd I do?" he asked. Although I wanted to be angry with him and tell him off, his face was innocent and unbearably adorable. My hormones were raging for him and I desperately wanted him in more ways then I should under these circumstances.

"Edward," I sighed, "I'm _pregnant,_" I whispered, "not deathly ill. Baby, I can walk," I whined not really wanting to snap at him. His face turned into a frown and my finger tips glided across his defined cheekbones as moments passed. "What are we going to do?" I whispered emotionless, mostly to myself.

He pulled me in and pressed his lips on my forehead before his arms wrapped around me completely. I breathed in his wonderful scent as I clung around his torso for dear life. I yawned into his shoulder feeling the need to replenish my energy after a draining day like this one. "Are you tired?" He asked.

"Mhm," I answered, but I didn't want to be out of his arms just yet, so I squeezed harder as we rocked our legs backwards, until the back of my knees hit my small full size bed. "I don't want you to go," I mumbled.

"Come with me," his eyes were pleading. So I did. I'd do anything to be with him tonight.

I told Charlie that I was sleeping over Alice's and Rosalie's. I lied and said that Rosalie came home from college for the weekend and we wanted to have a sleepover. She said that if Charlie called she would cover for me, but Charlie trusted me enough not to call… that will change very soon. Jasper was going over Alice's anyways since her parents were visiting Rosalie at college. Confusing, right?

Alice and Rosalie are sisters by adoption, but good friends by heart. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are all brothers by blood. Edward and Jasper were twins that were nothing alike, but were extremely close.

Esme and Carlisle have never minded if Alice, Rosalie, and I slept over, so it wasn't a big deal on their part. They said that we should be treated like adults since we were going to be on our own very soon, besides they aren't clueless, they just rather know that we are safe under their roof instead of doing it in a car in the middle of nowhere. I felt bad for the situation I was going to put them in tomorrow, terribly bad.

Edward and I drove into the driveway by nine on a very dark Saturday night. We both hoped that his parents were sleeping already since they would question my appearance. They were more observant then Charlie was. They would immediately think something was wrong and pull the truth out tonight when all we wanted was to sleep and relax before chaos ensued.

Of course when we walked in, Carlisle was typing on his lap top in front of the television. Carlisle was a very successful doctor and a big family man. Not to mention he was the number one DILF in Forks. "DILF," I muttered under my breath to warn Edward. He glared at me for the name usage so I innocently smiled in response.

He sighed, "Dad, I'm home." Carlisle turned his head with a welcoming smile, until he spotted that Edward had a guest. He set his laptop aside carefully and came to greet us properly. Carlisle and Esme were extremely nice and polite. They were a beautiful couple. As he got closer, his smile faded into a worried face. I'm sure I looked like hell.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked me carefully examining my face for any lie.

My mouth became really dry suddenly, "Yeah, I wasn't feeling well earlier, but I'm fine now. No worries," I smiled at him half heartedly and he nodded, but was still suspicious. He will know in less than twenty four hours. I can't tell him now, not tonight, today was traumatic enough for a life time.

"Dad, Bella's staying over tonight. Is that alright?" Edward asked nonchalantly. I couldn't even imagine my conversation with Charlie about this subject.

His smile was once again bright, "Of course. You know Bella is always welcome here. Leave the door open, will you?" he asked. They were cool parents, but they had to set certain guidelines. Their guidelines never stopped us before, but it gave them peace at mind.

Edward and I both nodded whole heartedly. There would be no action tonight anyways, we both knew that.

With that Carlisle left us to go back to the television. We made our way up the first set of stairs, tip toeing past the master bedroom. We heard a very familiar bell like laugh followed by little Alice jumping out of Jasper's room. She looked shocked to see us even though we told her we would be here.

"Oh, Bella," her voice was delighted. "You look like shit," she said tugging my wild brown hair. I know I looked really awful, but does everyone really need to say that? I swatted her hand away, but it didn't faze her as she smoothed my hair back. For a best friend, she was completely honest and always meant well.

Edward was smirking at me as I sat there thinking about death, "She looks beautiful, let her be." I hid behind Edward, gripping his sides, before she could have a chance to pull out make up or something.

Sticking my head under his arm, I retorted, "Yeah, Al, let me be." Just then Jasper came walking out of his room. I moved from behind Edward, very sure that Alice was done, and he snaked his hand around my waist protectively. As soon as we all met Jasper's blue eyes, he seemed excited. That can't be good.

He walked over and crouched down in front of my stomach, oh no. My face was a mixture of mortification and pissed that Alice told him already. She covered her mouth trying not to laugh. Jazz put his hand on my stomach, "I wonder if it's a boy or a girl," he said to himself.

Edward pushed his hands off of my bloated tummy and Jazz backed away like he didn't know what was wrong. His grip tightened around me as I fisted his shirt around his waist. My eyes found my shoes. I wondered how long I would be able to see them. "Jazz, you're an ass. We're going to bed," Edward grumbled pulling me along.

We heard him ask Alice what he did wrong, but she was distinctly laughing at him.

Finally, we made up to the third floor, Edward's floor. When we got in his room, he started stripping for what I assumed his shower. After all he did have soccer practice. He didn't smell, but you could tell he was definitely working out. I looked in the mirror trying to make my appearance more presentable. My chocolate brown hair was knotted, my brown eyes were red and swollen, and my nose was red.

"Can I shower too? You can go first, I just look awful," I groaned finally giving up. I just needed to wash it away.

He was left in his boxers in the doorway staring at me with a 'to die for' crooked smile. This is why we were in our predicament. "Want to shower _with_ me?" he asked.

"Edward," I warned, but my smile was jumping out.

He held his hands up, "No sex, of course." Even if he didn't say that, I would be in the shower with him undoubtedly. Showers with Edward always reminded me of our first shower together. We were young and in ninth grade. It wasn't totally innocent, but certainly not raunchy. It was perfection…

"_I can't wait till we have our licenses…" I grumbled over the loudness of Edward's bus. Mike Newton was throwing paper at Jessica Stanley and their immature flirting made me want to bust out of my green leather seat and just smash their lips together. It wasn't like I was the only one who knew they were both into each other. _

_Edward rested his head on my shoulder, feeling the same annoyance as me, "Five more months. At least we get to be alone today," he looked up to show his perfect set of teeth. I couldn't help but to smile back. I grabbed his hand to answer back to him. Parents could be so annoying and nosey; we loved days when Carlisle and Esme were both working._

_When we arrived at his big house that had glass for some of the walls, we sighed in relief. The bus was just too much to handle. Even though we were both sixteen we raced up his driveway like children. It wasn't even a race since Edward had to hold my arm the whole time so I didn't stumble over my own two feet._

_Since we were home alone in his big house, we took advantage of it. We made food… really bad, I know. Since Edward and I couldn't heat water without burning it, we kept it simple. Chicken nuggets and ice cream was a five star meal to us. _

_Somehow it turned into a ketchup and chocolate syrup war. Our clothes, our hair, our bodies, and poor Esme's kitchen was now smothered in chocolaty and ketchup goodness. We were laughing so hard that I wasn't paying attention when I slipped right on a slither of ketchup. I was knocked on my back, but it didn't faze me because I couldn't control the giggles. All I saw was him, his smiling face and my aching back didn't seem to matter._

"_Oh God, Charlie's going to kill me," I said holding back more giggles. I was picking at my clothing on the ground when Edward easily pulled me up on my feet like it was nothing. _

_He gelled my hair back with the syrup and licked the chocolate off of my nose, "I kind of like it," he chuckled. I placed my hands on his waist gently pulling myself slightly closer._

"_I'm not that big of a fan of ketchup, but I see some chocolate… right there," I wiped a streak of chocolate off his forehead and licked it. He wiped his forehead across mixing both the ketchup and chocolate. "Awh, you ruined it," I played._

_His face scrunched, "I smell like vinegar."_

"_In a good way," I joked while hugging him chest to chest. He pressed his soft lips to mine and I could feel the ketchup wiping off on my chin. I didn't want to stop it though, I enjoyed his touches too much._

"_Let's wash our clothes and you can take a shower if you want so Charlie doesn't accuse me of foreplay. I'll clean the kitchen," he offered generously. _

_I shook my head, "We'll both clean it up and you'll need a shower too, trust me," I tasseled his goopy hair._

"_What do you suggest, Swan?" he asked._

_I thought for a moment, "We'll throw our clothes in the laundry; we'll take a shower, then clean up. Sound good?" I smiled cheesy._

_He gulped and suddenly seemed nervous, "Together?" he asked. He couldn't be talking about the laundry or cleaning up. Did he mean the shower? I wondered if I would be okay with that. We were in tenth grade and although we weren't ready for sex, we did the small things. Taking a shower together could be considered as another step._

"_Would you want to?" my voice was suddenly serious. _

_He bit his lip while his green eyes stared intently into mine, "Only if you wanted to. We don't have to. Really, it's no big deal," he rambled._

_I smirked, "No, Edward. I want to," I nodded._

_We threw our clothes in the washer and walked upstairs in nothing but our undergarments. We both have seen parts of each other, but never the whole thing. I was nervous… very nervous. I wondered if he would like that, or if he would find all the flaws that I find every day. I hoped not._

_We stood in his bathroom while the shower heated up. Edward was still looking at me for a trace of me being uncomfortable. I wasn't… just nervous and self conscious. I made the first move so we didn't stare at each other for forever. "Close your eyes," I smiled. _

"_But…" he tried protesting, but I threw my sock at him. So he did what I said. I quickly slid off my underwear and bra and hopped into the steamy shower. I didn't touch the water yet though. His shower was big enough for that and even though the glass was crystal clear, he couldn't see. It was steamed up and water drops were falling down the once clear glass. It was the barrier soon to be broken and I was terrified._

"_Okay, I'm ready," I called through the glass. I heard the shuffling on the other side and finally the door opened sending some cold in. I covered my chest as if to protect from the cold, but I was just really nervous. My heart was beating and my stomach was flipping and flopping to a point where I didn't know if I would throw up or not._

_I bit my lips as he became clear in sight. His skin was pale and soft, while his muscles were perfect and toned from soccer. I followed down his chiseled chest to his happy trail, leading to his little Edward. Immediately my breath caught. I've seen him before, but it was different when we both had nothing on._

_He walked closer slowly and grabbed my protective arms gently, "Stop it," I looked at him confused, "you're perfect," My arms went loose as he pulled them to my side. He tilted my chin up his tall figure and he leaned down. I wrapped my arm around his waist while the other hooked around his strong shoulders._

_The kiss was sweet, sensual, and loving. His hand roamed from my neck, down to every curve of my midsection. He pressed his hand to the small of my back guiding us under the hot water. It seemed silly to be nervous before when Edward was the one that I trusted entirely with every part of me._

That was the day I knew I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. Our relationship was always really slow. When we met in eight grade he was my first friend. By the end of eighth grade we were an item. I knew I loved him then as a person, but once we hit high school I realized I was in love with him. It wasn't until our first shower in tenth grade that I knew my feelings for him would never change. He was the only one I wanted for the rest of my life.

I moved here in eighth grade because my mother was too immature to handle a daughter, let alone a new husband… so I moved willingly. Don't get me wrong, I loved her, but it felt like I was more of the adult then she was. I moved in with Charlie so I didn't have a full time job as a parent and that maybe I could be take care of for a little.

Charlie and I got really close when I moved out here. Hey may have been emotionally challenged, but he always took care of me in ways that Renee never knew she could. He bought me my first car, guaranteed support, someone to watch football games with. He only asked for a little in return. All I had to do was keep my grades up, learn to cook, and keep my room neat. It was simple. Renee would have just let me run wild until it was too late and I already had a drug addiction. I was very grateful for the Chief of police to be my dad.

Edward and I hopped in the shower and although lately we have not been able to keep our hands off of each other sexually, it was just like our first time. It was sweet, romantic, sensual… minus the awkward jitters.

When we got out of the hot shower, Edward wrapped a towel around me and pulled me into his room. Immediately I dug through his drawers for a t-shirt, while he threw me a pair of comfy boxers and a soccer hoodie. I didn't waste time before I dove on his bed and buried myself in the blanket. I was deathly afraid of what was to come, but I knew every time he smiled at me, we'd be more then fine.

When he hopped in bed with nothing then sweats, we intertwined our legs and I wrapped an arm around his torso and he pulled me in tightly.

Sleeping with Edward was always the most relaxing. He didn't snore, kick, or talk in his sleep, which was opposite from me. I didn't snore, but I talked really loud, and I kicked really hard. I felt terrible when Edward would wake up with new bruises. He was more like a comforting space heater. His fingers twirled around on my arm sending a burning sensation to my heart.

"You know I love you," he broke the relaxing silence.

My thumb traced his perfect lips as I looked into his green orbs. I nodded.

**Okay… New Story (: This is what I have been doing. I plan to update my other story soon, which you should so read if you haven't, and it will be awesome.**

**Reviews lovers! Tell me what you think?**


End file.
